vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obliteration
Summary Obliteration was a High Epic who controlled Houston before destroying it. He goes from city to city to destroy them. He thinks Epics are an aberration against God and seeks to destroy all of humanity before they can become Epics, which is why he destroys cities. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B physically and with weapons. 9-B to 7-A with powers. Name: Obliteration. Real name is unknown. Origin: The Reckoners Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Epic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled in use of swords and rifles, Heat Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Teleportation, Resistance to Heat Attack Potency: Street level, possibly''' Wall level physically and with weapons (Able to casually throw around other Epics, who should be stronger than average humans. Known for using a sword in combat. Uses a rifle, though the exact model is unknown) 'Wall level '(Should be stronger than his physical abilities) to '''Mountain level (Destroyed Houston, Albaquerque, San Diego, and recently Kansas City, though this requires several days of doing nothing but absorbing heat) with powers Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with Prof, who could react to point blank gunfire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class Durability: '''Likely Street level', possibly '''Wall level'. Mountain level 'with resistance to heat (Can effortlessly endure his own heat releases) Instinctive Reaction and Teleportation make him difficult to kill. 'Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, several tens of kilometers with Heat Release. Standard Equipment: A sabre and a rifle. Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: Completely insane. If somebody can grab onto him before he can teleport, they teleport with him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heat Manipulation:' **'Heat Absorption:' Obliteration can take in heat energy from any source, to the point where the source freezes. He can also take in heat from his skin, which gets warmed by the sun. He does not seem to use the freezing effect offensively. ***'Energy Storage:' After absorbing, Obliteration has shown to retain the heat energy for future purposes. **'Heat Release:' Obliteration can fire stored heat in either a beam or release it as an aura. If Obliteration stores enough heat, the aura can melt an entire city like a nuclear blast, but this takes several days of doing nothing but soaking up heat. **'Freezing:' This is a side effect of his power (the absorption part). He can't manipulate the ice. **'Burning:' After absorbing a lot of heat, he gives off a strong sensation of heat when one is near him and can burn people by touch (David discovered this the hard way when Obliteration had him at the throat). **'Heat immunity:' As a result of his powers, he is immune to heat and completely unaffected from the heat he releases. *'Teleportation:' Obliteration can teleport, with no range limit and almost no cool down. He must be able to clearly visualize a person or place, but he doesn't need to have been there himself or even know the exact location, as shown when he teleported to Calamity despite not knowing where he was. He can't teleport well while he is storing a high amount of heat in his body. *'Danger Sense:' If he is about to be harmed, a weak precognition triggers, automatically triggering his teleportation. Although triggering is reflexive, the location can be controlled, and it works only if he is in real danger. This power categorizes him as a High Epic. *'Enhanced Strength:' Able to casually throw other Epics around. *'Possible Clairvoyance:' Obliteration might have some form of clairvoyance, as he was able to identify David in two different costumes, while Megan used her power to change their faces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Reckoners Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users